Re-United by Love
by Rouge Falcon
Summary: Two years after the Power Stone heroes defeated Valgas at Darkland, Falcon and Rouge run into each other in Sunland. This follows the plot of the anime as you may see.


RE-UNITED BY LOVE

Written by Teddy Eddie  
with special thanks to Jenova and Tristen

DISCLAIMER:Power Stone is a registered trademark of CAPCOM CO. LTD., STUDIO PIERROT AND LACEY ENTERTAINMENT. This is just a fanfiction showing my appreciation for an underrated anime based on an already underrated video game.

This is a prelude to a longer story I have in the works, so it will only be one chapter long and then the next story will be a multi-part story. It follows the plot of the anime and takes little more than one year later after the last confrontation with Valgas and everyone went their separate ways.

On a quiet Friday morning in Sunland, a young man hung around the park watching the ocean and the birds fly across it enjoying the warm air surrounding him. A man who lived for adventure. It had been little more than a year since he had defeated a madman he once looked up to and parted ways with the warriors who assisted him in his quest. His parents were out of town on a holiday. He had tried to start a new adventure with no luck between now and the time he had saved the world from the madman he once looked up to. He was reminiscing about the moments he had during his adventure and all the people he met. He remembered when he saved humanity how he had felt like a superhero who was going to be on the front page of every single newspaper in the world the next day. Everyone he knew or was close to was either out of town or too busy for any down time. He felt lonely, and went to sit down under a tree. He looked to his left and saw a young couple cuddling on a bench. This wasn't helping his loneliness. He had never been in any serious romantic relationship and wondered what it would be like to be in one. Then he looked to his right and saw an older looking man and older looking woman playing with a small child. He assumed it must have been their son. He looked up at the sky trying to savor that he had such a peaceful moment, but he just couldn't seem to find any happiness lately having no luck with his traveling or unable to get an older job of his back.

Meanwhile, just a few centimeters away. A young beautiful woman of middle eastern descent wandered through the same park. She had done business in Sunland in the past as well. She felt very frustrated with things going on in her own life and had come back here to get away and try and take her mind off of it. It wasn't long until she saw the young man sitting under the tree in the park she was strolling through. He looked all too familiar to her. She approached him quietly as he stared at the sky.

"Hey stranger" she said to him. His eyes widened, because he recognized the seductive-ish sound of the woman's voice and turned his head and was surprised at who he saw. "Rouge!" he screamed in joy. "You sure are a sight for sore eyes! What are you doing here in Sunland?" he asked her. "I needed to get away for a while, and this was the best place I could think of." she responded and then asked "Mind if I sit next to you?" "Not at all!" he answered her. "I enjoy your company!" he said patting a spot on the grass for her to sit down next to him where she sat down feeling happy to see him again too but feeling a bit shy. "I was wondering what became of you ever since we defeated Valgas!" he said. "I wondered the same about you, Falcon." she responded. "Have you seen any of the others since?" she asked him. "No I haven't, but I can say seeing you has made my day a whole lot better!" he responded. "And what's so exciting about little ol' me?" she said trailing her finger on his arm. "Are you serious? How could I forget all the times you were with me on my adventures? You were great to have around!" he said. She chuckled a bit. "I'll take that as a compliment." she said to him. "Anything new?" she then asked him. "Nothing really. It's been very lonely around here. My parents are out of town on holiday, and everybody else I know is either also out of town or busy with other things." he said with a slight sadness. "Sorry if I'm not a barrel of words. Maybe I'm taken by seeing you again too." she said to him. "Is that right?" he said a little excited but not too much. "I said maybe. But for being so excited to see me, you're awfully quiet as well." she said back to him. "I really missed you alot!" he said delighted. "I missed you too, Edward." she said giving him a hug. He was a little surprised by this. She had never referred to him by Edward before. He hugged her in return feeling a little bit better. "Looks like you've been training hard" she said to him. He smiled and said "Gotta stay in shape, babe.". "Well of course!" she said laughing. Soon he started to laugh with her. After 10 seconds they stopped laughing and she asked "Nothing new, huh? Octopus Gang hasn't been bothering you?". "No, I wonder where they've been. Not that I want them to bother me." he said in response. "Hopefully it's not a calm before the storm." she said. "Yeah, hopefully" he said. "If I get any bad omens, you'll be the first to know." she said. He smiled at her for 5 seconds and then looked towards the ocean sighing happily.

"It's a nice day out today, isn't it?" he said with delight. "Beautiful! It'd be a sin not to be outside on a day like today!" she said happily in response to him. "Yeah!" he said just as happily. Then she hesitantly asked him "Have you seen Ryoma around? I haven't seen him in ages!". He noticed that she was hesitating a little to ask him about Ryoma. Something was wrong. Why was she so hesitant to ask how someone else they knew was doing? Was she afraid? Did she think it'd put him in a bad mood? "No I haven't." Falcon said to Rouge. "Oh darn, I've missed him!" she said still a bit hesitant. "I'm sure you're not the only one." Falcon said in response. In his mind he had also missed Ryoma a little, but he didn't want to show it, because he was afraid. "What do you mean?" Rouge said with a slight concern. Falcon was starting to get confused by the emotions she was showing. "I'm sure there's other friends of his who miss him also!" he said. Rouge sighed and said "So Falcon, you must tell me what's been going on with you!" she said clinging to him a little in a friendly type of way. He was very surprised by this. She never acted like this towards him in the past. "Well, I've been training and doing a bit of traveling." he said to Rouge. "Traveling? To where?" she asked the handsome young man out of curiosity. "All over hell and creation." he said starting to get more comfortable with her and put his arm around her neck and rubbed her shoulder gently and she hummed happily at that. "How are your parents doing?" Rouge asked him after that. "They're out of town on holiday. Apollus is watching the house for them while they're gone." he said in response to her. "Oh I see" she said. He began to rub her side and cuddle with her until she laughed and pulled away a bit. "You okay?" he asked her. "Oh yes Falcon" she said blushing. He noticed her blushing and didn't say anything. "Are you sure?" he asked her. "Yes! I found you again! Of course I'm okay!" she said happily. "Just want to make sure. Hate to see you feeling bad." he said to her taking a deep breath and exhaling the fresh, clean air.

"Mistress Gana asked me to come down here to Sunland. She wouldn't tell me why." Rouge said to him. "Wasn't expecting to run into you again, but I'm quite happy that I did." she said afterwards nuzzling up to him. "It's good to see a familiar face." she said still nuzzling him. "Same here." Falcon said as he started to nuzzle her back. "And you haven't changed at all!" she said. Edward laughed a little. "Should I have changed? Was I supposed to rather?" he said to Rouge. "No!" Rouge said shoving his arm jokingly. "After all this trvel, it's just good to see something that's familiar, real, and..." she paused for a moment. "And?" Falcon responded wanting her to finish what she wanted to say, but she blushed and looked away. "I'm just happy to see you." she said nervously. "Well I'm glad, because I'm always happy to see you." Falcon responded. She looked back and smiled and they both cuddled each other. Rouge started to swirl her finger on his chest. "You're being affectionate." she said quietly. "You're being pretty affectionate yourself." he said smiling. "Oh am I?" Rouge said. "Yeah" Falcon said. "Well I better stop then. I got to keep my lady like appearance!" Rouge exclaimed. Falcon laughed. "Relax, you're not doing anything wrong." he said to her. "Wrong in your book!" she said chuckling a bit. "Sounds like you're getting annoyed. I hope I'm wrong. I didn't want to make you like that." he said getting a little worried. "No not at all!" Rouge said freaking out a little starting to worry that she'd be misunderstood. "Well good, because I hate seeing you upset." he said smiling at her. "You're awfully sweet to me, Falcon." Rouge said smiling back at him. "It's all I can be to you. I could never not be that way to you." he said. Rouge blushed and Falcon leaned his head on her shoulder and Rouge started to run her hand through his blonde hair. She was very satisfied to see him again if not a little nervous, but it felt kind of nice for her getting this kind of affection. She for some reason felt like it had been two lovers who had parted ways and reunited, and she had no idea why. "I wonder how the others are doing." Rouge said with a bit of concern in her voice. "Since I've found you, I wonder if the others will show up." she continued. "Who knows." said Falcon. Suddenly Rouge looked down and into Falcon's blue eyes. "I'm glad Mistress Gana told me to come here." Rouge said. "I'm glad she did too." Falcon said making eye contact with her. Rouge leaned closer to his face. "She's always precipitating something." she said gently. "Sure seems that way." he said just as gently leaning closer to her face as well. "Yeah" Rouge said. "Doesn't seem like it's anything bad either." Edward said not breaking eye contact. He felt like he was in a trance, and she felt like she was in one too. Like their eyes couldn't break contact with each other and were drawn together like a magnet. "Mistress Gana or not, our fate seems to be intertwined." Rouge said. "Yeah, I feel the same way. It's like...like..." Edward hesitated a bit. "We run into each other wherever we end up." Rouge said. "Like we can't be apart no matter what." Falcon said in response. Rouge smiled and Falcon smiled back. "I can't predict everything, but it does seem that way." she said. Her eyes still meeting with his. "Yeah. It does. Like its destiny or something." Falcon said quietly as his face slowly got closer to hers. "Whatever destiny, or fate, I'm sure we will one day get our happy ending. I'm not going to worry too much about it." Rouge said still looking into his blue eyes. Hopefully. I love being with you either way. I feel like all my worries just drift away when we're together. And I can just take my mind off of all the troubles in my life." Falcon said to her starting to feel sentimental but hesitant to show it. "I hope this peace lasts a long time." Rouge said. "Me too" said Falcon.

Suddenly she broke eye contact with him and looked down. "But I don't think it will." she said worried. Edward lifted her chin up and smiled at her. "Whether it does or not, at least we have it for now." he said. Rouge smiled at him. "So is there a pretty girl that you have your heart set on?" Rouge asked him curiously. "I do, but I don't know if she feels the same way for me that I feel for her." he said. "Well, whoever she is, she's lucky to have you chasing her." Rouge said to him. Both of them laughed for a few seconds but then stopped. "It's so nice being with you again." Falcon told her. "I missed you too, Falcon." she said. Falcon cuddled her and nuzzled her face. "You know, I usually don't let men cuddle me unless they're my boyfriend." she said seductively. "Sorry, guess I'm too caught up in the peacefulness." Falcon responded blushing feeling embarrassed. Rouge smiled looking into his blue eyes once again. "Seeing you again makes me feel a little romantic too." she said to him softly. "Yeah, I think I feel the same way." he said quietly and nervously. "But, let's be slow, let's not misinterpret our happy emotion for more..for" she hesitated. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Falcon said to her. "Seeing you again makes me happy, elated...euphoric...and I'm scared that could be eaily thought to be something else..." Rouge said. "I know the feeling" Falcon said in response. "What are you feeling?" she said looking into his eyes. "I'm feeling very sensual and emotional. Not in a bad way though. Like there's some kind of feeling that's come over me. I can't put my finger on it though." he said feeling nervous as he continued to make eye contact with her. Rouge bit her lower lip and Edward noticed it. "How about you? You look like you're nervous about something." he said. Rouge began to lean in closer to his face not breaking eye contact as Falcon did the same to her face nervous and a little scared. She closed her eyes and leaned forward still...but then she leaned her cheek against his. "I'm feeling the same as you said." she whispered in his ear. "What do you think this feeling is?" Falcon said in response. She laughed nervously and pulled away. Edward blushed. "Anyway, let's be careful! We got a little dangerously close there." she said. "Yeah" Falcon said laughing gently. "I don't see anybody else around though, so I think we're okay." he continued. Rouge blushed yet again and Falcon took notice. "You've been blushing alot this whole time." he said to her. "Well, you keep making me! It's not my fault!" she responded. Rouge leaned against him sighing and Falcon put one arm around her. Rouge nuzzled closer to him and Edward hummed a bit. "Why are you humming?" Rouge asked him curiously. "It just feels good." he said. "Are you saying you like my touch?" she asked him. "Yeah" he said softly. Rouge smiled mischieviously hidden under her bangs as Falcon cuddled close to her. He had a strange feeling she wanted something more than just friendship but was afraid to make a move, and he had always felt something more than friendship for her as well, but she had never felt the same way in the past. Was she having a change of heart? Did she see something in him she never saw before? Why were they being this affectionate towards one another?

"You're getting awfully close, Falcon." Rouge said. Falcon laughed nervously and Rouge looked up into his blue eyes and he looked back into her hazel eyes. "You seem nervous." she said starting to feel his chest with her fingers. "I am a little, to be honest." said Falcon hesitantly. "Why?" she asked him. "I'm not sure what I'm feeling and how I should react." he said. Rouge leaned closer to his face again. "I feel some kind of affection." Falcon continued. "Affection?" Rouge replied. "Yeah, I don't know how to say it." Falcon continued. Rouge leaned closer and kept eye contact. "It's like... I don't mean to jump to conclusions, but it's like it's something more than friendship." Edward told her hesitating. "Well, let's be careful... After all, it's been awhile since we've seen each other... We could be enwrapped in a spell from seeing eachother again." Rouge responded. "Who knows." said Falcon as Rouge leaned closer to his face. He felt entranced again as she leaned closer to him. She leaned closer, and now their lips were just milometers away. Both of them closed their eyes and Falcon took a risk and met his lips with hers hesitantly. She sank into his kiss and after 5 seconds, Falcon took her into his arms holding her close to his body sinking into the kiss with her. This kiss felt so magical. She was enjoying it too for some reason. Was it love? Edward moaned in passion as he continued to hold her close and make the kiss last. After 10 seconds the kiss broke. Edward blushed a little. "Say umm, you wanna come over to my place with me and hang out?" he asked her. "I would love that." Rouge said in response.

The two of them got up and walked across the park through the streets of Sunland as he secretly snuck his arm around her curvy waistline, and over to Falcon's old place which he still lived in. Apollus wasn't home and wasn't anywhere in the area that he knew of. Falcon was hoping it would stay this way. The two of them started to make out. Rouge moaned softly as she searched for the door knob with her back to the doorway and opened the door. They walked in continuing to make out as Falcon shut the door with his foot and locked it so they couldn't be disturbed. Their kissing started getting more intense and more intimate. Falcon gently lay Rouge down on the bed and climbed on top of her kissing her passionately. Rouge kissed him back moaning softly from feeling him on her. He then moved his head down and moaned putting his mouth on her exposed belly and started sucking on it and licking it. She moaned again and ran a hand through his blonde hair. All it did was turn him on even more. Her legs caressed his as her body moved sensually, and he started to stroke her sexy hips. He moved his head back up looking into her hazel eyes, and she started to undo the belt buckle of his jacket. He didn't stop her, and moved his mouth back to her lips. Once she unbuckled it, Rouge reached inside it to slip it off as she kissed him back letting her tongue meet his. Falcon moaned and rubbed his tongue against hers as he continued to rub her hips. Rouge's hands continued to trill his back and then clutched his white shirt. She pulled it up and Edward helped her get it off of his body. After she did this, she stopped and looked at him. Her breathing was heavy.

"Falcon..." she uttered. "Yeah?" he responded. "I...I..." she said hesitating to finish her sentence. Falcon stroked the side of her face and she took a deep breath. "I...should stop...god, I can't control myself around you!" she said. Falcon was afraid of what to say next, while Rouge had looked at the man on top of her. She looked at the strong, blonde man on top of her and softly said "You make me feel so terribly weak...I cave in to you...". "You make me feel the same way" he responded. "I'm scared to think of why..." Rouge said as she gently put a hand on his face. He once again looked into her hazel eyes. "What is it about your stare that crushes me?" she asked him. "I was going to ask the same thing about yours. Took the words right out of my mouth." he said. Rouge smiled a little, moving her hand from his face and running it through his hair looking up at him. "I can feel my heart race a little." Falcon said softly. Rouge then took her hand and put it on his chest and smiled. "We had a fast and passionate moment..." she said. "Yes, but I don't think I want it to stop." Falcon responded. "Then why aren't you kissing me?" she asked him. Falcon then kissed her deep on the lips, followed by her kissing him back. Edward moaned and kissed her again, and she arched her back up slightly pressing her chest against his. This really turned him on, and he moaned and started to stroke her sides more and slipped his tongue into her mouth once again moving it around the inside of her mouth and against her own tongue. Rouge stroked his tongue with hers, letting her hands feel his bare chest. As they continued to play with each other's tongues, Rouge reached behind her and unclipped her short corset top. Falcon pulled it off her body gently and threw it behind him. Rouge was trembling now. "Take me.." she said to him softly. "I will" Falcon said, and then he put his hands on her breasts and massages them gently as he makes out with her moaning in passion. Rouge moaned deeply from his touch as their kissing got more intimate. Things were getting really hot and heavy now. As they continued to kiss, Rouge trailed her fingers down his back and they landed at the top of his pants.

"I feel incredible right now." Falcon said moaning. "I do too." Rouge said looking into his eyes entranced with love for him. He met his eyes with hers. Falcon could also feel a strong sense of love and affection as their eyes met. Rouge didn't want to look away. Her hands felt his sides softly. "What do you think is happening?" Rouge whispered sensually to him. "I think...It's...It's..." Falcon was afraid to say it, but then hesitantly uttered "love" and then kissed her again. And she kissed him back just as sensually. "Oh Falcon" she said softly to him. "Oh Rouge" Edward responded just as softly back to her. Rouge then started slipping down his pants. Edward moaned as she was slipping them off very slowly. "Is this okay?" she said looking up at him with eyes that said she was going to keep going whether he said yes or not. "It's perfectly fine." he said to her as she completely got his pants off and after Falcon took her own pants off to return the favor, they continued to kiss. Passionate love was burning deep now. There was no denying it. Edward loved the feeling of the nipples on her breasts rubbing against the nipples on his chest as they made out, and started to stroke her sides more. Rouge then moved her mouth away from his lips to kiss his neck. Falcon let out a soft moan not wanting her to stop. She sucked his neck trying to rile him up more. One thing Rouge and Edward both knew is that Rouge knew how to use her sex appeal to her own advantage. But this wasn't lust or infatuation. This was love. They could both feel it. Her hands felt up his back as her bare legs felt his as she continued sucking on his neck. This time she was sucking a little harder. "Don't stop baby" Edward moaned. "Never" Rouge responded seductively and then licked his neck and bit his earlobe. Falcon then put his hands firmly on her ass and moaned. She put her fingers on his boxers now. "God, baby I need your body so bad." Falcon said moaning and slightly panting. "Then take it." Rouge responded breathing heavily. He then took his boxers off and then took off her panties and then put a rubber over his length, then inserted it inside of her and held her close to his body making out with her aggressively rubbing her back and her sides moaning.

She almost screamed. She moaned so loud as he entered her. "Oh God, Falcon." she said as she kissed him roughly continuing to make out with him. Her body moving rhythmically against him. He moaned and thrusted gently in and out of her as they kept making out and he continued to rub her back and her sides. Rouge clutched at the muscles on his arms as he thrusted. Falcon moaned as she clutched at his muscles. "Oh Rouge" Edward moaned. They both made eye contact again as he continued to thrust. Her breathing was deep as she looked into his blue eyes. Her trance was heavy and she was lovestruck. His trance was heavy and he was lovestruck as well. She pulled him back to kiss him and she moved rhythmically against him moaning, feeling him inside of her. Edward started rubbing the sides of her legs. "You can be rough" she said. Falcon put his hands on her breasts and massaged them a little rougher as he passionately makes out with her not wanting to take his hands off of her body. Rouge flung her head back and moaned arching her back up. Her hips rocked back and forth in rhythm with his thrusting. Falcon put his mouth on her neck and sucked and licked it as Rouge arched her back and rocked her hips. She moaned leaning her face into his hair as his lips were on her neck. Her hands scratched his back.

Edward moaned as he continued, and Rouge started to move faster. Edward was starting to thrust harder, and Rouge moaned deeply with every thrust. "Oh God" she said. "Rouge, my angel." He said and then continued to suck her neck and thrust. "Edward.." she said softly. After hearing that, time stopped for a split second. His mind was in a state of shock. "Edward?" he thought to himself in his mind. "She's never called me by my first name before." he continued to think to himself. He then looked into her eyes with love and affection. "Edward, you're going to m-ma..." she stuttered. "Me too." Falcon said panting as Rouge moved faster. "Oh baby" he whispered. Rouge arched her back again and yelled out softly. Falcon screamed in passion. She was panted now as she lowered her back down still moving it slightly. Edward put his tongue in her mouth and rubs it against hers holding her against his body slightly tight and rubbing her back. Rouge enjoyed being crushed against his body as she kissed him deeply. She stroked her tongue against his as her hands felt his back and held him close. Falcon moaned in ecstasy as he continued while she did this to him. Rouge pulled away from the kiss and rested her cheek against his still moving gently against him. Falcon moaned. "This feels so beautiful. I cannot describe in words how amazing this feels." he said. "I can't either. You feel so good." Rouge told him. "So do you." he said back. "Oh my God, Falcon" she uttered. "Rouge" he said softly. Rouge closed her eyes. Her breathing still seemed like it was trying to catch up with itself. Falcon moaned and stroked her face lightly. Rouge started moving her hips again as he did this. This was driving him wild. He moaned as he thrusted harder and continued to rub her hips. "Oh Falcon!" she screamed his name out and arched up moving her hips with him. Falcon rubbed her back holding her tight in his arms still thrusting not wanting to let her go. "My darling, my precious" he said to her. She held on to his back so tight as if he were to vanish if she were to let go. Moaning deeply with every deep thrust of his into her. "God you feel so big." she said. Edward moaned. "And you feel so soft and smooth." he said sensually. "Don't stop!" she yelled. "I'm not" he told her. She moaned and felt the muscles on his chest as he continued to move, not breaking eye contact with him. Falcon moaned in pleasure. Rouge then pulled him close in an embrace and rolled with him so she'd be on top.

Rouge then started to move up and down his length almost as if she were belly dancing at the same time, her breasts bouncing rhymetically with her body. Edward moaned in passion. "Oh God" he uttered. She knew how much her belly dancing drove him wild. She then leaned down and kissed him and Falcon put his hands on her hips. She rocked them gently up and down on his length, making love and belly dancing at the same time. He started to get really aroused. "If I know anyone who knows how to act sexy, it's you, baby. And you are the best." he said softly watching her not taking his hands off her hips. She rocked faster up and down, her boobs bouncing with her, she moaned sensually. Edward started to moan sensually with her. She kept moving her hips and she leaned forward on top of him to kiss him causing him to moan more. "Oh Falcon..." she said as she kept moving and she leaned down and sucked on his neck. Falcon put his head back. "Oh Rouge, my love" he said.

She stopped and looked into his eyes. "Wh..what di...what did you call me?" Rouge said. Her breathing unable to catch up with her. He pulled her down and kissed her. She melted into him kissing him back. She smiled while kissing him and said while kissing "That's not an answer.". He started to stroke her face. "My love, my darling, my angel, my baby." he said softly. "Oh Falcon..." she said. "Rouge" he responded. There was a short pause. And then Rouge said to Falcon "I love you.". "I love you too." he said in response. "From the bottom of my heart." he continued. Rouge smiled softly hearing it. "You're not just..saying that...incontext of.." she was unable to finish the sentence. "In context of what? I'm serious." he said. She smiled and kissed him. He held her against his body and rubbed her back as they kissed. She then rolled him with her so he was on top of her again. He stroked the side of her face looking deep into her beautiful hazel eyes. She smiled looking back at him as they kissed again. Now she was holding his body against hers. "Oh Falcon..." she moaned. They were both covered in sweat. She thrusted her hips up bringing him deeper in her. Edward moaned and thrusted harder and a little faster. She moved her hips with him so he could go even deeper. "I want to make you feel so good..." she said seductively. "I want to make you feel the same way." he responded. Both of them started to move faster. Rouge moaned arching her back up and said "Don't stop! You're going to make me...". She couldn't finish the sentence. Edward went faster and Rouge clenched her eyes shut and her moaning got louder as she formed her mouth into the shape of an O. They yelled out each other's names in ecstasy. Rouge lowered her back down breathing heavily. Her whole body trembled. Edward moaned and she stopped and held him. "Oh God" he said as he moaned from her touch. Rouge ran a hand through his hair. Falcon closed his eyes in bliss as she cuddled him. He rubbed her back holding her against his body nuzzling the side of her face. Rouge smiled and nuzzled him back. They looked into each other's eyes full of love.

"What just happened there?" Rouge asked him trying to make sense of their experience, because she couldn't quite believe it. "Our true feelings for each other." Falcon responded to her smiling with delight. He felt so good. After so long, he finally won the heart of the only woman he had ever loved in his entire life. Rouge took some deep breaths still trying to quiet her breathing. Falcon ran his fingers through her hair, and she smiled and cuddled close to him. She pulled away for a moment and sat at the side of his bed. He sat up "You okay?" he asked her. "Yeah...I just...didn't see that coming.." she said. "This is the best night I've had in a while." he said sitting next to her. "Me too.." she said. "This must be what Heaven is like." he said. She smiled and said "I wonder if this is why Mistress Gana sent me..". "Maybe it is." he said in response. "She did always like you..." she said. "Really? I never noticed." he said a little bit stunned from hearing that. "It's hard to tell with her..but she mentioned you a few times since that fight vs Valgus. The fact that she remembered you is alone enough to say she liked you..". Rouge told him. "You're right. It's like...Like...This is destiny". He said. "Hrm..." Rouge muttered. Falcon then put his hands behind his head and laid back. "You've calmed down a lot since that event.." Rouge said to him. "I'm in such a state of bliss right now I can't even tell." he said. She smiled and laid down against him, and he held her in his arms holding her close and gently kissed her on the cheek. "So..what does this mean?" she asked. "It must mean we're meant to be together. You and I." he said rubbing the back of her head. "You think this is fate?" Rouge asked. "I think it is." Falcon replied. Rouge smiled as him and Edward kissed passionately once again. "I love you so much." he said softly to her. "I love you too, Falcon." she said and they kissed again.

TO BE CONTINUED...

If you liked the story please leave a comment, especially if you are a Falcon & Rouge fan.  
Be sure to check out our fan communities on Facebook and deviantART:

Falcouge 


End file.
